


Bitter

by tootiredforthis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: and take down olympus, basically a bunch of ignored kids, decide 'fuck it', who are really bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredforthis/pseuds/tootiredforthis
Summary: The Greek Gods are real, they have kids, and some of those kids want to rise up and kill their parents.





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Children of apollo who are blessed or cursed with the powers of plague, who can make you fall deathly ill with a single touch and who spread disease with mere breath- or can use light like whips and knives and can scream so loud they make ears bleed and people go deaf  
> Children of poseidon who make the world shake with their rage, who make buildings fall with their withering glazes, whos footsteps crack concrete  
> Children of athena whos strategies rob people of all they have, who only learn in darkness, and who are the masterminds behind heists and mass murders  
> Children of demeter who can hasten the cycle of life, who can control every thorn and briar, who can strangle with the most delicate flower’s stem  
> Children of dionysus who with one single acidic touch can plunge a person into insanity, who create razing monsters  
> Children of hypnos who know that nightmares know no bounds, inflicting torment within their enemies minds and that send people to sleep that wont wake up, sane at least  
> Children of aphrodite who blur the lines of love, hate, and lust, who dont know the boundaries of hatred, and who makes people suffer from love

Phoebus-Sarissa  
Child of Apollo  
17

Liir  
Child of Poseidon  
15

Mayra  
Child of Athena  
17

Amaranth  
Child of Demeter  
16

Hayden  
Child of Dionysus  
18

Nova  
Child of Hypnos  
17

Willow  
Child of Aphrodite  
18

An unlikely bunch.  
All had fought in the second Titan War, and most had fought in the Battle of Manhattan. Not like they had a choice. It was kill or be killed- and enough of them had died fighting the gods’ battles.  
They were all disillusioned.  


Phoebus-Sarissa, the leader of the group, had lost a brother in Manhattan. He’d died from Drakon poison- the one thing Sarissa couldn’t cure. After he died in her arms, she screamed so loud half the people around her were deaf, and the other half were bleeding from their ears and eyes.  


Liir, the youngest of them, was unclaimed for the longest time. After the battle against Gaia, Poseidon finally decided he was willing to face the consequences and in the wreckage of Olympus, officially stated Liir was his own. Liir’s anger was so great, he shattered the marble and granite floors of Olympus, cracking columns and destroying the foundations of his father’s throne.  


Mayra had helped the chief strategist in Manhattan, but when an entire troop of demigods got killed because of her mistake, she picked up a sarissa and shield and went to fight on her own. After the battle, Athena couldn’t even look her in the eye, even after she had tried to right her mistakes. Mayra got her revenge by stealing the Palladium from her mother’s statue at Camp Half-Blood and using it as her personal weapon.  


Amaranth had filled the Holland tunnel with briars and poison ivy. It hadn’t stopped the onslaught of monsters, so she decided to break the rules and created a monstrous, poison-dripping venus fly trap, a la Little Shop of Horrors. Of course, her mother Demeter was horrified to know that Amaranth’s powers could be used like that, and forbade her from creating such a thing again. Amaranth learned how to toughen the stems of thistles and rue to the strength of steel cable and use them as weapons to get around her mother’s rule.  


Hayden had fought against the demigods on the Titan’s side, and with every strike of the sword, every touch against flesh, another enemy went insane, or their blood turned to alcohol and evaporated inside them. Blood-red wine took on another meaning when Hayden was around. Dionysus, their father, was indifferent to their powers, and after taking a shot of whiskey, went back inside his house. Hayden ran back to the vineyards and began making potent poison from the grapes they grew themselves.  


Nova was unclaimed, as well. Where would she go if she was claimed? There was no cabin for the children of Hypnos. Of course, that changed after the Titan War, but the pain didn’t stop after she was claimed. Water from the river Lethe flowed in the Hypnos cabin, and it became her drug. She wanted to forget everything that happened to her- but she was immune to the Lethe and its powers.  


Willow was miserable. No relationship she’d ever had worked out for her. Cheaters, or death, or just breaking up for the benefit of both. As soon as she’d stepped into camp, her mother Aphrodite claimed her. Willow felt the need to make everyone who’d ever mocked her as miserable as she herself felt- almost as though she had the blood of Nemesis and Achlys in her veins as well. 

Every last one of them had lost something near and dear to them.  
Every last one of them was bitter.


End file.
